Amar Tiene Sabor A Ti
by Lady Broken Doll
Summary: Perdido entre las sombras, oculto entre su dolor, a veces lo mejor, es darle alas al amor... y a su vez en ocaciones implica apartarte del camino. Amar es una espina dolorosa...pero por ti, estoy dispuesto a morir y sacarte una sonrisa. SetoxYami


"**Amar tiene sabor a ti"**

**Por: Yuni**

_Disclamer: Yugioh no es mio, pero estas trágicas letras, le pertenecen a mi corazón_

_Dedicado: a la memoria de una rosa que se marchito entre los sueños_

_Nota de autora: con la sangre corriendo por mi piel, soñé una vida junto_

_A un sueño sin historia ni destino…dulce crepúsculo de la vida, mi ultimo atardecer_

_Fue bendecido a tu lado, desde este momento…jamás volveré a buscar la luz del dia_

_Te lo prometo…_

**Capitulo Unico**

"**E irrepetible…"**

Las lágrimas caían suaves, ligeras...sin penas; ni nadie que las viera, nadie cuidaba por ellas, ni el mismo....nunca más, esa era la realidad. Su cuerpo era devorado por las sombras, que a su vez, perezosas y avergonzadas se ocultaban por el abismo.

Sus manos temblorosas subían a su faz sonrojada. Unos ojos hinchados y unos labios crispados. Nada más. Un reflejo vano de lo que algún día pudo haber sido. Les ordenaba parar y continuaban. No cabe duda, el sentido de una vida puede perderse fácilmente.

Y un corazón roto es tan volátil si no sabe tratarse, por lo que ver agonizarle es un completo riesgo. Algo que esta tan roto, tiene un destino…El latido baja, la cabeza se asienta, el corazón se relaja, la mente respira y se trastorna ,un último segundo y al final, sin más remedio se acaba una vida sin sentido, importancia o necesidad alguna.

Estaba ahí, en un rincón del reino de las sombras, siendo consumido por las devoradoras llamas que alguna vez le dieron fuerza. El mundo suele ponerse de cabeza, a dios suele gustarle jugar con los humanos y él, un hijo de los dioses, era solo una pieza que sin duda alguna era un juguete delicioso para pasar el tiempo.

Lástima que el hombre no sane como un dios.

Sus ojos. Azules y espesos como la vida. La voz firme, segura, seductora y deliciosa, la melodía que le arrullo durante un pedazo de su vida. Antes todo tenía sentido, luego conoció la desfragmentación del todo; y con algo de inteligencia selecciono sus partes predilectas.

Pero no sirvió de nada…

Y su hermosa mirada, su esencia picante e incitante, su porte serio mientras sacaba aquellas cuentas en el escritorio, las discusiones, los silencios, las heridas y los besos que se escapaban entre palabras suaves que morían al acostarse.

Todo se fue…

Junto con el…

Incluso su alma, su vida y sus sueños.

Pero ahí seguía dejando que las sombras lo devoraran por un tiempo. Quizás con el pasar de los milenios volvería a aparecerse, quizás le volvería a encontrar y sufriría una vez más. La posibilidad es un riesgo, que mata a los amantes y destroza los ideales.

¿Quién se encadena y se queja? Era una mísera tortura auto impuesta, un masoquismo repugnante y aun así los ojos le picaban. Su piel se demacraba…lloraba sin una lagrima en el rostro y el vacio en su pecho violaba su orgullo y su conciencia.

¿A dónde iba la vida?

Ya no lo sabía.

El error del hombre es cosiste en dar sus sueños por completo el entregarse a un ser humano, era un riesgo que ahora debería de pagar con su condena, sin dejar de amarle, teniendo que negarle a sus ojos una visión de un ser inmune…indestructible y que por dentro sufría y se corrompía solo. Quizás solo buscaba engañarse, pero ahí estaba…

Alucinando unos brazos de príncipe rascándole del castillo abandonado.

Imaginando una vida junto con su dragón hermoso…

Todo lo que pudo y jamás volvería a ser. Porque el amor puede todo menos no ser correspondido; y ahora a estos momentos de la vida mientras la oscuridad le consumía, se dedicaba a meditar sus actitudes, a robarse un pedazo de historia para él.

A distorsionar cada situación que imperaba en su mente. Ahora evocaba los recuerdos de otros seres, pero nada…solo sus ojos azules, zafiros preciosos observándole con odio…con cariño… y con hastió aparecían.

Una molestia es algo que incomoda en el camino, que nadie busca ni necesita, por eso el se apartaba de su camino; para no manchar la figura de empresario, para no corromper su imagen de hermano, para no distorsionar un semblante frio e inmutable, de un corazón que fingía no existir, de una mente confundida y absorbida por lo caótico de la administración sin aparente fatiga…

Se alejaba, porque presentía que aun si él nunca valió la pena, abría un ser humano esperando por su figura y el siendo como era, sería un obstáculo para alcanzarlo, porque estaría tratando reconquistar un amor que ya no existía…y que nunca había existido.

El amor es libertad….el amor es tantas cosas, da tantos placeres y horrores, pero lo sabia jamás le olvidaría. En cada minuto le tendría presente porque escapar del dolor…

Era tan difícil…como negar el amor que sentía por su ojiazul.

Una sombra le tapo la boca, otra le vendo los ojos, mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba y su sangre recorría deliciosa y excitante su figura. Malgasto su ultimo momento en un pensamiento en su vida junto a él… el elixir de la vida se desprendía por todas partes pintando en carmesí las sombras que sin cuidado le colocan sobre unas llamas oscuras y siniestras, donde lo devoran los tormentos de su propia condena.

Amor…es…una espina clavado en tu pecho.

Ahora solo y sangrante, su corazón palpita por un último instante y en la oscuridad de la solitaria noche sin luna y sin estrella, se pinto un destello de esperanza que apago la marea…Ofrecía su vida para su alegría…

Aun cuando darle amor…implicaba su completa perdición, por su felicidad…aceptaba una condena que implicaba muerte.

Amar no siempre implicara…estar con tu bien, ni ser correspondido, triste situación…

Que pagaría en el olvido.

_Te amo_

-owari-

Entre tus manos sentí la alegría mas inmensa y morí en ella…no te miento fui feliz…ahora pago mi condena…se feliz bien mío…sonríe por esta alma que vaga ahogada en penas, jamás sanara la herida porque antes de permitir una mano tocar mi piel para suturarla…moriría.

Cuiden siempre a quienes amen, den lo todo hasta la ultima gota…porque el dia que lo pierdan, simplemente encontraran el vacio…

De las almas que penan…muerte en vida…abierta herida…en el corazón de un difunto que vive, porque así le llaman a moverse por el mundo.

Sao

Lets duel

My Dry Rose*~


End file.
